fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cochise
Chichauk Il'sichninch Cha'tichol, known to his human allies as Cochise, is a main character in the third, fourth, and fifth seasons. Initially appearing in the very last episode of the second season, he is a member and commander of the Volm alien race who are currently assisting the Humans in their battle against the Espheni invaders. Story Early life Cochise is one of at least two sons of Waschak-cha'ab, one of the Volm's military leaders.Brazil (episode) Like the rest of his kind, he was not born on his home-world, but on a generation ship in space. Nevertheless, Cochise was raised hearing stories of his world as it was before the Espheni invaded and he hoped that he could someday defeat his people's age-old enemies in order to return to his world.At All Costs Some time later, his brother was killed in combat with the Espheni on a distant planet. Shortly before that, they had been arguing over a trivial matter, he regrets not being able to resolve the argument with his brother. Cochise was also only born with one organ of two, much like human kidneys, and was able to live with his condition quite easily.Pope Breaks Bad |-| Season 2= Almost two years after the Espheni invaded Earth, Cochise and a small team of Volm troops arrived to aid humanity in their resistance. They had studied data about Earth and learned English was the preferred language in the area where he was going to land. His first words to the resistance were "Don't shoot, we wish to parlay. He harboured no great hopes about his mission's chance of success as he believed the humans were not capable of mounting an effective opposition to the invaders.A More Perfect Union |-| Season 3= During the Raid on the Skitter mining camp, Tom rides in on a horseback with Cochise, the new alien from the race called the Volm, at his side and they help end the battle using Volm energy guns, destroying the Mega Mechs. Later during a debriefing attended by Weaver, Bressler, Porter, Tom, Paint Face & Cochise, their ally and representative of the Volm. They believe the ambush means they have a mole. Cochise politely weighs in, saying their success is unnerving the Espheni to the point that they must use espionage. Cochise later shows Weaver the Volm weapon which can bring the war to an end.On Thin Ice Seven months after his arrival, Cochise was still skeptical of humanity's ability to fight the Espheni, but after the successful attack on an Overlord-controlled nuclear power plant by the resistance he began to trust in the humans' martial skills and their commitment to ultimate victory.Collateral Damage Cochise travels with Tom Mason to meet with the President of the former United States, Benjamin Hathaway . When they land, Cochise is immediately put under arrest but not harmed. President Hathaway is not convinced by what Tom Mason says are the reasons for the Volm's aid, the main one being that the Volm only want to prevent the Espheni from taking over the planet and defeating the humans. Cochise helps convince the President of his people's position with his life's story. He revealed his reason for fighting against the Espheni: that his children and their children will one day look upon a real Catarius. Later on, soldiers sight an incoming squad of beamers. The president, Tom and his men, and Cochise are evacuated to planes, but Cochise is forced to ride on the plane carrying the president. During flight, a beamer shoots and hits that plane, inflicting heavy damage and causing it to go down in an uncontrolled dive.At All Costs Cochise survived the crash, and shielded President Hathaway saving him as well. Cochise then carried him back to Charleston. Cochise later explained the weapon to Pres. Hathaway, Marina Peralta, and Col. Weaver, and later agreed to show them the weapon. During their visit he explained the Motherships when activated could wipe out all life on Earth within three months.The Pickett Line Cochise met Tom as he was leaving his meeting, both of them were glad to see the other. He passed on his condolences about Anne and Lexi. Tom was trying not to think about that right now, Cochise related telling Tom, that’s how he felt after losing his brother, but he thought of him anyway. He lamented that’s how war is, how they never get to say goodbye to the loved ones they’ve lost. He told Tom how the last time he saw his brother they fought over a trivial matter, he regrets they didn’t get to resolve the argument. Tom used to think love gave him an edge, but now it might be an impediment. Cochise asked what the alternative was, no love so they wouldn’t have to grieve. Later he was at the Volm complex when it was bombed, he managed to pull one of his soldiers from the water, but the soldier had died. Tom and Pope found him shortly after. They carried him to the hospital where Tom passed Lourdes and demanded her help. She confessed she didn’t know anything about Volm physiology and wouldn’t be able to help him. Cochise said it didn’t matter, since his soldiers were dead. Tom held his hand and consoled him. Cochise was reaffirmed saying the human spirit was the most powerful weapon on the planet. Cochise said if he was left undisturbed his body would regenerate. He told Tom he hoped that one day they could restore each other’s hearts, Tom said he looked forward to it. Lourdes, who was responsible for the bomb, was placed in his room after she was found unconscious. When she regained her strength she took a knife and was about to stab Cochise, who was regenerating, when she was interrupted by Tom. After escaping from underground, Tom met with Cochise telling him he was glad to see him on his feet. Cochise regretted that his comrades died on a strange land to be forgotten. Tom said he wouldn’t forget them, and make sure they didn’t die in vain. Tom asked that since the bunker was capable of withstanding a beamer attack, if the cannon could survive. Cochise said it did, but it was buried under the wreckage, and with his engineers dead he didn’t have the technical knowledge to operate the cannon. Tom said maybe Dr. Kadar could try, he would see it as a challenge. Cochise felt it was a long shot. Tom asked what the alternative was, referencing their earlier conversation. Tom told Cochise first they bury the dead, then dig out the cannon.Journey to Xilbalba During the 2nd Mass's second attack against Boston Cochise accompanied Tom’s team. He informed Tom that they had no contact from the Volm ship, but that was to be expected and they would use the explosion of the Mothership as a navigational beacon, reassuring Tom everything would be fine. Cochise later manned the controls of the cannon with Kadar. On Tom’s order he and Kadar fired the cannon; it fired a shot which hit on the right-most leg. When the Mothership didn't collapse they were ordered to fire again, Cochise informed Tom it would take 10 minutes to recharge, Tom felt that was too long. Cochise was reserved in his reaction to the Mothership collapsing. After his father arrived, he explained Weaver’s situation, his father immediately sent a shuttle and troops for a rescue mission. When he heard the commander was responsible, Tom told Cochise to thank him, Cochise informed Tom that he would get the chance himself, as he would be meeting him the next morning. Much to Cochise's surprise Tom felt the meeting was a little soon. Cochise informed Tom and Weaver that the Espheni forces were retreating to the north, and there wasn’t a sign of them in a 10 kilometer radius. At the meeting he greeted his father, who told him he had done well. Cochise then introduced Tom and Weaver to his father. Waschak-cha’ab thanked Tom for saving his son, Tom didn’t understand, Cochise then revealed that Waschak-cha’ab was his father. As the Volm were well equipped to fight the Espheni; humanity’s military was no longer needed and the 2nd Mass would only be in the way. Tom felt that since it was their planet they should be involved in the fight. Later, Cochise and 5 Volm soldiers arrived in the 2nd Mass’ camp to begin their relocation. Matt asked where Tom was, Cochise only said he was safe. When Matt didn’t believe him he promised they’d be reunited on the transport to Brazil that night. Pope called Cochise out believing he played the humans, Cochise felt Pope was mistaken as the Volm would defeat the Espheni as promised and keep them safe. Weaver and Cochise discussed the relocation, Weaver knew it wasn't right, Cochise was only following orders and begged him not to have to use force. Weaver shook his head and relented, telling his people to lay down their weapons, and to live to fight another day. Cochise arrived later that night and asked if Weaver was ready, when questioned where Tom was, Cochise told him Tom would join them. After meeting Tom, Cochise relieved the Volm guard and led Tom and the others to their weapons. Cochise informed them they were free to go but had to leave Boston immediately. Tom reminded Cochise they would continue to fight and might get in the Volm’s way, Cochise knew of this. He gave Tom a Volm rocket launcher, feeling it would come in handy. Tom thanked Cochise and hoped they would meet again, Cochise hoped they would too. As the 2nd Mass left his father approached him telling him they would not survive. Cochise felt they would die in captivity either way. His father reminded him that they’ve never allowed an indigenous population to be in harm’s way, that they swore an oath to protect the indigenous population. Cochise reminded his father that humans were clearly different; he agreed hoping they really were different for their own sake.Brazil (episode) |-| Season 4= Three weeks after the Volm troops arrived on earth and during the four months that the 2nd Mass was separated, Waschak-cha'ab ordered his main force to leave Earth. He redirected his force to the Alicante 8 star cluster, where the Volm warriors' brood-mates, hatchlings and families are currently hiding. He left only small scouting parties led by Cochise behind, with strict instructions not to engage the enemy for the time being. After a period of time of Tom attempting to communicate with Cochise through a beacon within the Ghetto Prison, Cochise and his squad met with Tom on the outskirts of the prison. Cochise briefed Tom of what has been happening in the last 4 months and that the Espheni are preparing a new power source which could send the human race to extinction, before Tom leaves he asks Cochise to search for his family in which he will attempt to do so.Ghost in the Machine Later, Cochise is contacted by Tom on a far less advanced radio, and says that his father would be surprised. Tom asks Cochise to bring them food, but as they are on recon the cannot, however Cochise delivers Tom good news that his son Matt, may be in the nearest re-education camp, and is convinced by Tom to rescue him.The Eye As Cochise scouts the camp, he confirms that Matt is residing in a Espheni camp.Exodus Cochise set up a shelter for the Ghetto captives to stay at for the time being. Upon Tom's arrival, he introduces his second-in-command Shaq, and he tells him that he in fact confirmed where his son, Matt was being held. Cochise, Weaver and Tom arrives at the front gates of the re-education camp, but is soon attacked by the mutated Jeanne, and needs time to heal. The next morning, he is completely healed and witnesses Weaver meeting back with them.Evolve or Die After arriving back to the Volm shelter, the Volm and the ghetto captives were nowhere to be found. Cochise is later found, and then hands Weaver a gun he found in the shelter. Cochise informs Tom that he must leave to confirm the position of the Espheni power source.Mind Wars Cochise arrives back to Chinatown to warm Tom and the others that Espheni forces are coming. He tells them that the Volm have enough explosives to blow the bridge to block off the troops to give them enough time to prepare. Cochise and his men are away from Chinatown as a result during the battle, but when Cochise spots a Beamer flying towards Tector's position after it is summoned by Scorch, he shoots it down with a Volm rocket launcher, causing the Beamer to crash near Tector.Saturday Night Massacre Anne approaches Cochise about using Denny's spike fluid to heal Maggie's fatal injuries. Cochise explains how the spike fluid works and confirms that in theory it could heal her injuries, but also warns her body could react badly and it could kill her. After the fluid fails, Ben suggests using his spikes to heal Maggie instead and Anne agrees to ask Cochise if the Volm have a field medicine version of the de-harnessing machine they used in Charleston. Cochise supplies a Volm Spike Extractor and guides Anne through using it. Anne is able to transplant three spikes into Maggie's back with Cochise's help, but stops after that as Ben starts to react badly. The procedure is a success and Maggie is healed by the spikes.A Thing With Feathers Following Tom and Hal noticing strange green flashes on the Moon that causes the Beamer Cochise shot down previously to power up, Cochise is stunned as he realizes that its the Espheni power core he has been looking for for months. Cochise is angry with himself as he and the Volm had searched the Earth with no luck and the power core was on the Moon the whole time. Cochise stalks off for a few minutes only to get called back by Tom to discuss his idea of flying the Beamer to the Moon and using it to destroy the power core. When Tom suggests using the homing beacon on the Espheni Moon base to fly the ship to the power core on autopilot, Cochise states that its not as crazy as it sounds. As a result, the 2nd Mass works on unearthing the Beamer. Cochise mentions the Volm have a supply cache, which can be used to unearth the Beamer faster, and leaves with a group. While retrieving the cache, leaders from the Charleston re-education camp attack as Mira alerts them. Cochise comes to the rescue of Matt Mason, shooting the team leaders with a Volm weapon, which only stuns them. The group later walk back to Chinatown where Shaq is able to use Mira's scout whistle to engage the Beamer's engines and make it fly itself up out of the ground..Til Death Do Us Part In the Beamer, Dingaan tries to find the steering mechanism, but fails to do so, and is soon informed by Cochise that since the Beamers are remote controlled, they should be looking for a different way to control it. Outside, a swarm of Beamers can be seen following the homing beacon to the moon base. Cochise says he wants to use the subspace communicator to mimic the homing beacon and control the Beamer into flying to the beacon. However, provided Dingaan can locate the steering wheel they could hitch a ride to the moon. Inside the Beamer, Matt presses a set of glowing dots in the stair that brings up a column of ligaments and he randomly pulls at two of the ligaments, which successfully tilts the Beamer on its wing. Cochise and the others rush in, and Dingaan and Cochise ask Matt and study the mechanics of it. Cochise later hooks up a Volm communicator to the Beamer but fries its circuit and worries that it could mean the ship will reject any Volm presence, including himself meaning that it could jeopardize the entire plan, as Cochise was originally the co-pilot. Cochise is able to figure out another way to pilot the Beamer to the Moon: he theorizes that if they manually fly the ship above the Earth's atmosphere, it will automatically lock on to the Moon base's homing beacon and fly itself there. Cochise is able to confirm this with a diagnostic, but is nearly sucked into the Beamer's thrusters when Tom and Dingaan figure out how to activate them before Anthony warns them in time to get them to stop.Drawing Straws As the mission to the Moon begins, the idea of contacting Cochise's father instead to have him blow up the power core with his ship's is brought up and Cochise finally admits that his father has abandoned Earth. His father no longer believes humanity stands a chance and left for good, but Cochise refused to give up on his friends and decided to stay and continue to fight for humanity. He and his men are the only Volm help they can expect, but he agrees to try.Space Oddity Cochise attempts to contact his father, eventually reaching him. Cochise then informs him on the plan to attack the power station on the Moon and is able to secure his help. The next morning Cochise arrives to Chinatown to inform them that the Espheni power core has been destroyed, however Tom had been lost in space in which Matt is angered by, as Cochise told him that his father would be safe. Cochise also tells them that his father is searching for him, but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack.Shoot the Moon |-| Season 5= Cochise and his recon team are currently residing in Chinatown. After Tom Mason returns, Cochise is looking for nearby alien tech, and during reveals to Tom and Weaver there are militias worldwide, as far south as Sao Paolo and the largest in the US currently residing Tucson, Arizona. Cochise mentions that the Volm have had contact with them, and the thing they are lacking is leadership and a plan. Cochise later joins team Bravo in search for alien tech. While walking, Mega Mechs power up and the team shoot, however the Mechs only had enough power to stand up. The team strips down the parts from the Mega Mech which is lying down, however Cochise notices that team Charlie is not moving, and that they may be in trouble so they move to their position. After the team arrives they shoot at the skitters which have ambushed the team.Find Your Warrior Cochise defends Chinatown from the herd of skitters. He shoots at the skitters on Tom's go, using a Volm rifle. After, he informs Tom and Weaver that he contacted the Volm orbit team, mentioning that they left a scattered communication relay. It mentions that militia's experienced significant Overlord oppositions at Victoria Barracks in Australia. He also mentions skitter armies are advancing along the Mississippi River threatening five militia strongholds. Cochise tells them that the team is trying to get in contact with every militia but even the Volm technology cannot make contact with everyone.Hunger Pains Cochise helps Tom to send out a video message using Volm tech so that he can start trying to unite the other freedom fighters of the world, also calling the other militia's, "Mason's Militias". Cochise also helps Tom by using Volm tech and shows the area of where the Volm recon cannot access, and shows that the Espheni are using what little power they have left to shield certain locations and the entire of Washington D.C. Cochise later helps Tom identify the alien species he saw, Ben draws a picture as Tom describes it, and Cochise tells Tom that it is the species Dornia, the extinct species which the Espheni enslaved and mutated into skitters.Hatchlings Cochise, reveals to the Masons, Weaver and Anne that his "life span has concluded." The Volm has called his father to share a "silence," which is their custom. Anne Glass is horrified, as is Weaver. They find out that his version of a kidney, he has only one, is giving out and Anne explains about organ transplants in an effort to save Cochise. Cochise meets with his father for their shared silence and he tells him of the transplant operation suggested by Glass. After an initial argument, the general agrees to the procedure and insists that Anne do it as the Volm do not have doctors. Anne performs the surgery and Cochise reacts well to the transplant, his father, Waschak-cha'ab is not so fortunate and the dies after donating one of his "kidneys" to his son. Before the "kidney" was transplanted, Cochise says he has adopted one of the humans custom, saying he loves them all, before shedding a tear. Waschak cannot be revived and Anne offers to undergo the "silence" that Cochise never had with his father. He agrees and as the two undertake the ceremony, Cochise sees his father, who gives him a Volm hand gesture and Anne sees Lexi. This takes place in complete silence and is an emotional experience for both Glass and Cochise. Once it ends, Cochise and Anne then talk of grief and he states that he feels relived of a burden he did not know he carried.Pope Breaks Bad On the road to DC, Cochise complains to Daniel Weaver as the car is too loud, and it will alert anything within a 20 mile radius. Weaver tells Cochise to stop backseat driving, and in confusion Cochise looks to the back seat, then tells Weaver "but I', in the front seat". After, the 2nd Mass are attacked by explosives, and Cochise spots the man shooting towards them. When Weaver is taken hostage by the man, the 2nd Mass are forced to hand in half their ammunition then leave. After the circle back, Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass.Non-Essential Personnel Cochise arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. After Maggie is denied the surgery to get her spikes removed, Cochise goes behind Anne Mason's back to help her, as he learned from Anne that's what friends do. Cochise removes two of the spikes, however the last spike begins react, and the skin around the spike begins to turn black. Cochise runs to find Anne, and Anne removes the spike. Anne asks Cochise if he would like to tell her why he performed the surgery, and Cochise answers "not particularly". Cochise soon after he rushed over to Daniel Weaver, as they have discovered the Espheni Shadow Plane's hub.Respite Cochise and Dingaan Botha stay at the whiskey distillery to try and remove the Shadow Plane. Cochise pits an idea to use levers to try and remove it, however Dingaan wants to do it easier, spits on his hands and grabs the Shadow Plane hub, attempting to pull it from the source. Dingaan fails, and as Cochise pulls him off, the building nearly collapses from the energy being released from the hub. Cochise and Dingaan attempt to pull it out. Dingaan requests the help from two fighters that stayed back as reinforcements. Dingaan and one fighter pulls the Shadow Plane up, and the other fighter is going to place the mech pod underneath. Dingaan again passes out, and when he wakes the Shadow Plane is in a crate, successfully removed. Dingaan cheers and tries to high-five Cochise, who flinches as Dingaan raises his hand.Everybody Has Their Reasons After the 14th Virginia tries to execute his family, Tom Mason brings back reinforcements to rescue his friends, including Cochise. Tom is able to use Cochise as an example of how they shouldn't fear the Volm and need to work together with them to defeat the Espheni. Following the joining of the 14th Virginia and the 2nd Mass, Cochise brings in the Shadow Plane device which they had disconnected. He is unsure of why it still works disconnected and when Ben Mason's spikes react to it, theorizes that it does so as both are Espheni technology. Cochise watches as Ben connects with the device and is shocked when Ben mentions the Overlords doing a ritual to a higher being. When confronted by Tom about his reaction, Cochise tells him "I never thought it possible," showing a knowledge of the being.Stalag 14th Virginia Cochise watches as Ben continues to use the Shadow Plane to try to learn as much as possible about the Espheni queen and her location. When Anne and Marty work on the Dornia superweapon, Cochise adds his opinion that the Dornia may simply have not known that it would be lethal to humans rather than engineering it to be so. Cochise continues to watch as the two successfully modify the weapon to be harmless to humans.Reunion Cochise acts as part of the strike team that goes after the Espheni Queen in Washington, D.C. and explains how dangerous the Espheni hatchlings are after spotting a nest. He remains with the team that is separated from Tom by the hatchling attack and grenade explosion and watches as Anne Mason dies of a shrapnel wound. After the Espheni are destroyed, Cochise and a few other Volm are seen a few months later at the rebuilt Lincoln Memorial as humanity gathers to hear Tom's speech and to elect a new leader. As Tom goes on stage, Margaret takes Cochise's hand and they rejoice in victory. Appearances Quotes *"Everything will be fine my friend. In this you must have faith." - Season 3 *"The "how" I'm afraid does not yield a simple answer. Even for me." - Season 3 *"But if we win this war, my children's children may one day gaze upon a real catarius. That is what I am fighting for, Mr. President." - Cochise to Pres. Hathaway - At All Costs *"And the human spirit remains the most powerful weapon on this planet." - Journey to Xilbalba *"Don't backseat drive." - Weaver (Non-Essential Personnel) **"But I'm in the front seat?" - Cochise Personality Overall, Cochise is quite stoic. Still, Cochise has shown a degree of emotion on several occasions. For example, he displayed a tiny amount of sorrow when he explained he has never seen his species' home world, and that his older brother is deceased. Cochise is respectful of human customs and protocol, and does not get offended when humans are openly distrustful of him, even if the distrust borders/crosses over into hate. Cochise is also gentle and kindhearted, enough so that he can ride a horse without incident. Most notably, Cochise is extremely wise and intelligent, as his entire life has been forged by war. In season 4, he displays an attachment to humanity, refusing to leave when ordered to do so by his father because he refuses to give up on the human race and more importantly, his friends. In Shoot the Moon, he briefly takes on a more informal tone when talking to his father, dropping "Father" in exchange for a more human "Dad." In season 5, Cochise shows more emotion, being accused by his father of being changed by his time with the humans. Before undergoing an organ transplant, Cochise tells the group he loves them all, something he refers to as adopting a human tradition and is deeply affected by his father's death. Trivia *Cochise is not his actual name; it is a nickname given to him by his human allies. His historical namesake Cochise (or Cheis) was the principal chief of the Chokonen band of the Chiricahua Apache and leader of a Native American uprising from the 1860's to the early 1870's. *Doug Jones spends 3 hours every day to get into his special effects makeup and 1.5 hours to get out of it.Falling Skies App, "At All Costs" *Doug Jones thinks that Cochise stayed on Earth, as his human friends opened parts of his heart he didn't know about before. *Cochise at first didn't believe in his mission or that humanity had a chance. Ironically his father later planned to abandon the planet to its fate for the same reason. By this point, Cochise had changed his mind about humanity to the point that he defied orders to stay and fight. *In season 4, instead of operating with his superiors consent such as in season 3, Cochise had essentially gone rogue. He seemed to have the Volm military's backing again in season 5, but still lacked much resources for the continuing fight. *Despite his father's disgust of Cochise's change and his unwillingness to believe in humanity, Cochise may have been wrong about him totally abandoning them and their fight: Waschak at the very least allowed Cochise and a few troops to remain or at least, didn't stop them. Waschak also came when Cochise called for his help despite Cochise and Shaq's doubt of whether or not he'd even answer Cochise's call and he believed that Cochise's survival was more important to the Volm battle plan than his own. Given Cochise's status as fighting on Earth while Waschak was a Volm Commander who outranked Cochise, this indicates that Cochise's continuing fight on Earth had become to be seen as vital by the Volm despite Cochise essentially having gone rogue before. *Before the final battle in Reborn, a militia leader asked Cochise why the Volm didn't simply bomb Washington, D.C. and thus the Espheni Queen from space. Cochise indicated that the Volm weren't available to help or wouldn't help with his response despite his ability to call upon the greater Volm for help after the destruction of the power core. An explanation for this was not given, especially with how important killing the Espheni Queen would be, but it could be that Cochise lost the ability to call for help from the greater Volm with his father's death. It was earlier mentioned that Cochise was the only Volm they had left, indicating that all of the other Volm had left for some reason, including Cochise's men. *After the war, despite Cochise defying orders, he apparently wasn't severely punished as he was part of the Volm delegation to the election of a new leader for humanity months after the invasion was over. *After the Volm complex bombing, Cochise displayed a lack of technical knowledge, stating that without his engineers he would be unable to use the Volm Cannon that they had built to destroy the Boston Mothership. However, Doctor Kadar was able to figure out how to use it even without the other Volm to guide him. In this case, Cochise may have lacked knowledge of how to use the device due to its complex nature as he has shown enough technical knowledge of other simpler Volm devices to use them and guide humans through their uses, such as the Volm Spike Extractor. However, despite his knowledge, he is clearly not an expert with advanced Volm devices as he had to call on Doctor Anne Mason to help him after his procedure to remove the spikes from the back of Maggie went wrong. Gallery Cochise-Falling-Skies.jpg Cochise_suit1.jpg Cochise 44.jpg The_Volm_On_Thin_Ice.jpg Cochise 001.jpg Cochise.PNG Cochise1.jpg finale 2.jpg|Behind the Scenes S04e02_287.jpg Cochise-4x03.jpg s04e04_185.jpg S4-Cochise.PNG s04e05_79.jpg Cochise-4x09.PNG Cochise-season-4-episode-9.jpg 10710537 519982034804543 3608008850933200401 n.jpg 1432847637933.jpg s04e12_553.jpg S05e02_13.jpg s05e04_160.jpg s05e04_167.jpg s05e04_359.jpg s05e04_454.jpg s05e04_456.jpg CK47PrZUEAAafKL.jpg Cochise_5x10_HD.PNG Sources Category:Volm Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Season 5